Prodigy At Service
by colitas
Summary: The civil war has hurt the sparklings the most but one manages to end up in the Autobots' care. What if Optimus' team had her also when they arrived to Earth? Rewrite of movies with OC, must have watched the movie. Half AU, no pairings.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! Err...this is my first fic. In a nutcase, it's a rewrite of the Transformers Baymovies with my OC, Jayl. It's going to be semi-AU and I'd like to keep it as entertaining as possible. Since I've watched other Transformer series, I'm planning to add some every now and then (not often). I love humor to death but I'll try to actually represent it, since I'm not so sure if what I write is funny.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

[comm. link]

solar cycle - 1 day

* * *

Stars sparkled as the night sky scurried around, revolving the scene before him. The tires creaked every now and then, not being able to catch up with the velocity of the tiny Camaro that was scurrying through the lonely highway. The vehicle was aged, rust and scratches hiding its potential behind the light yellow colored metal plates.

Bumblebee was alone. It didn't suit him at all, him being the chappy little bot that always seemed to die without any sort of company, friend or foe. He sighed as he winced at the continued annoying sound that was disturbing his ride. He wasn't able to talk with anyone anyways, now that his vocalizer was damaged. He continued as his search went on in tracking down the human.

Samuel James Witwicky. The descendant of the human that found Megatron. The one to have his glasses, embedded with the location of the Allspark. Time ticked as the fate of this primitive yet beautiful planet and its dominant species was becoming less predictable. Good thing he's been watching for a while.

The scout sent his message, thinking of the huge fortune of the humans. Megatron had crash-landed. How often did that happen? The fearsome leader of Decepticons making such mistake, truly fearsome. Maybe the Allspark wanted to give time to the Autobots to save themselves from the devastating future it would have been under Megatron's control.

[..bee!]

A voice, soft and concerned, wrecked his train of thoughts. There was only one bot with such a fresh and high pitched voice. Bumblebee slapped himself into reality as his body accelerated to feel the coolness of the late hour air.

[Sorry, sorry. Was distracted.] The caller clearly huffed making the receiver a bit sorry.

[I thought it was a trap for a second! Anyways, you'll find the native, right? What are they called again?] Annoyance soon turned into curiosity, making the voice much more pleasant.

[Humans are the name they call themselves. Pretty creative, if you ask me.] The yellow Autobot couldn't help chuckle at how fast was its mood swing.

[Humans? I wish I could meet any. They sound fascinating...I'm so jealous of you, Bee! Be proud of the fact that you are the first Autobot to reach there.] Bumblebee smiled at himself. It was true, but he was more proud of the fact that he was in the inner circle of the current Prime, who was a true leader.

[You don't need to remind me. What is your ETA?] He asked back, wanting to see everyone again. Especially Ratchet, the ever brusque medic.

[Approximately 2 solar cycles. Don't forget to mark the area either!] The voice was now excited and it was easy to imagine the owner jumping up and down. [Oh, oh! Get me a souvenir, Bee!]

[Of course, Jayl.] He chuckled again as he sped up and disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

** Since I write according to my random moods, I think I'll put the prologues of several stories...Thank you for looking!**


	2. ETA: 48 Hours

**Author's Note:** Look! An update less than a day! I got kinda excited and went off to rashly write the next chapter. This is more like an introduction to the majority of the cast.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

****[comm. link]

_Thoughts_

"_Cybertronian_"

joor - 6 hours

* * *

**ETA: 35 hours**

"I keep telling you, that was the most _fucked up _thing ever." Sergeant Robert Epps hissed under the scorching heat the sun was emitting. They had been putting one step after another non-stop, without any real purpose other than to be further away from their previous shelter. It wasn't like they had hated it that much, the issue was that they had been _attacked_. Epps was explaining it to his team of himself, Donnelly, Fig and their leader, Lennox and their friend Mahfouz. The problem was that they all saw the vicious attacker with their own eyes. Captain Lennox had covered the ears of Mahfouz, the naive Qatari boy, just in time to prevent the foul adjective reach them. He glared at Epps who was still not satisfied.

"I know the heat is frustrating and everything," he began as he removed his hands, "but _do_ mind the language here."

"Are you kidding me?" Epps let out a choked sound, meaning he didn't believe what he was hearing. "We are _miles_ away from the only site of civilization after escaping a helicopter-transforming-robot that destroyed an _entire_ army base, and you are worried about a swearing word? Really, Lennox?!" Fig snorted. Lennox crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Hey, I gotta practice for my girl. Although if you weren't with her, I would have much less to be worried about in the future..." Epps rolled his eyes. This, to the father of five. Mahfouz laughed, understanding the joke.

_ Click. Click._

The boy turned around at the brief sound of metal. Donnelly heard it. The Army Ranger frowned as he adjusted his glasses and took a step, pushing a confused Mahfouz back. He inhaled some air to hold it.

"Don?" Fig noticed the tension and stood up from his uncomfortable seat of a rock. His fingers unconsciously reached for his gun... The rest dropped their smiles and observed the highest ranking man of their unit throw a pebble. It hit the top of the dune of sand and rolled back to the men, who were at its bottom, leaving a trail of small craters behind.

Two minutes passed with no one uttering a sound. Until Donnelly exhaled his storage of oxygen, the soldiers had tensed up and imagined if it was the being that had wiped out their colleagues, superiors and juniors within an hour.

"Sorry," the suddenly happy Sergeant laughed jokingly as he turned to pat Mahfouz. His sudden change in attitude sent a wave of relief through the group. If he called it safe, it probably was. "The heat and the thing last night must have made me too sensitive." Lennox shrugged as he smiled again. The Army Ranger never seemed to be serious. He called an incident that almost ended his life a 'thing last night'.

"Better safe than sorry." And their journey for water and a phone call continued on. Unknown to them, right besides the spot in the dune where Donnelly had hit, a metal plate rose from its cover. Scarlet optics whirled around mechanically as it stared at the inferior squishy creatures before them.

_ Click. Click._

* * *

**ETA: 28 hours**

Sam groaned as he ruffled his hair violently, expressing his distress he was having at the moment. He was now in the backyard with the beat up Camaro. What had he done to deserve this?

"C'mon, son. Look at the big picture." His obnoxious father - I thought they were smaller siblings, NOT parents - smugly sneered at the vehicle before him. They had just returned from the used car lot and was driving his very first car in triumph. Until some jerk at school passed by with a mockingly arrogant grin in his new Porche. Sam had been scowling since then. Ron Witwicky moved raised up and down his brows comically. "It's _all_ yours."

The dark-haired teenager stopped, looked at his father and looked back at the car. He opened his mouth as he sent another glance to Ron. He kneeled onto the carefully cut grass and made muffled screams into his hand.

"Hey, hey!" The startled father, who had just gotten his garden gloves, made the most obvious reaction possible. "Get off the grass!" He yelled with genuine anger.

That was it. Sam growled and walked into the house using the_ nice little path _Mr. Witwicky had made with endless pride. He glared back at the careful eyes of the older man, who had crossed his arms.

"You should be a better watch than doing an _outstanding_ job of being the worst father!" The son quickly yelled before rushing inside and heading up to his room, afraid of the aftermath. Luckily, the parent had decided that Sam was being stupid and ignored the witty insult.

He slowed down as he went into the hallway, when his eyes caught the yellow Camaro outside from his window. He groaned all the way to his door which he slammed it with all the frustration his arms could expel.

Bumblebee, having watched the scene, felt his spark stop for a nano-second. He was indeed expecting the boy to be disappointed in his current appearance but hadn't foreseen it to be this bad. _And is that how human Creators act?_ He was really beginning to doubt the genetic connection between the father and son of his endless sarcasm. Sighing to himself, he decided to be the best companion a man could ever have for the pitiful boy.

He frowned as he tried to recall the information again. Was that what humans dubbed dogs? Wait, did he just call himself a furry canine organic? The scout wanted to transform to his robot mode to reward himself with a face slap.

* * *

**ETA: 21 hours**

Maggie Madsen kept shaking her head as her fellow computer geeks suggested ideas. It was late night, the first day of her team working at the famous Pentagon, the institution in charge of the security of the US with the most advanced monitoring equipment and renowned experts in the field. For the first time with them, she mentally gawked at them. She hadn't been aware of their wild imaginations.

"C'mon!" Brandon, the classic nerd brunette, whined at the negative response she gave. "It's _totally_ possible! Bulgarians had been pretending to be harmless to the world while actually developing groundbreaking technology to avoid any kind of detection and to use it to slowly take over the world!" Jordan, their supervisor had taken off for his daily coffee. He had taken the lack of notifications from the numerous teams working on the mysterious screech as a sign of the day being another one of those to work late hours. Using their expected free time, the youths have started of what they really thought about the sound.

"And Turkey decided to join in the fun and sent their underground army to destroy the Qatar base, for the deal they had made with Bulgaria in return for the technology." Jason, almost bald with glasses, giddily opened his palms as if he had just experienced enlightenment.

"Guys." Maggie growled softly as she got tired from shaking her head thus, stopped. This was not her day. She didn't wish to deal with some four-year olds when she was beginning to get hungry. And it was 10 o'clock. _No, I just ate a large size of fries. And **nachos**._

"Don't like it?" Brandon eyed his best geek friend with a grin, his body tilting in his chair towards him. Jason returned it with a sly looking one and the same body action. "How about this one? A certain engineering genius became obsessed with radio waves, so he started to study with them for 45 years. He was able to completely control them, so the science guy decided to play a prank to trigger World War III and test his hard earned abilities!"

Maggie's stomach rumbled and the idea of a Master of Radio was the final straw. "THAT'S **IT**!" She snapped as she suddenly bolted onto her two feet, causing the Brandon and Jason to yelp in surprise. She stormed off into the hallways that lead to the cafeteria for the employees. The two analysts eyed her exit with rounded eyes.

"Sooooo," Jason broke the silence as Brandon jerked his head towards him, "we **are **telling Maggie my idea of alien robots invading Earth, right?"

"Where is Madsen?" The boys saw their supervisor coming back to their miniature office they used as a team. Jordan had returned with his glorious mug of black coffee and a small stack of scones. He had somehow acquired a small cache of pastry that no one knew the source. "Jeez, where would she go? Do _you_ know, McGurphy?" He looked at the curly haired one.

"Do I look like I understand girls? I haven't even dated one." Brandon raised a brow at him, saying in a serious tone and stating how he was very angry for being addressed to such question. The bearded chubby man expressed his genuine shock followed by a face saying 'oh you miserable little thing'. The Asian with glasses bursted out laughing loudly and soon, the other invited teams of tech experts stared as the brunette kicking his companion in an attempt to shut him up.

* * *

**ETA: 7 hours**

Three things happened during the 7 hours.

Frenzy had stealthily passed the tired security guards after the Air Force One was forced to land and scrambled onto a police cruiser. The police car was sleek and new, apparently perfectly fine by the standards for the security of politically important individuals as the vehicle hadn't encountered any obstacles. The man driving it was barely noticeable, wearing the standard police uniform. His aviator sunglasses did their jobs well, hiding the eyes behind with the slightly aged looks giving a fairly normal impression.

The minicon chippered excitedly as he made himself comfortable in the passenger seat, where soon a computer was put out for him. The driver turned his head towards him in silence, watching Frenzy rapidly type and talk to himself. After several clicks, the screen was showing a window of an obviously photoshopped image of a cracked pair of glasses and another of a dumbfounded boy who seemed to have been hold of a bomb that had just exploded in his face.

"_Barricade, cade_." The con jumped in joy and went to babble as the vehicle made a silent turn. "_Target acquired! Ahahahahaha! This will lead to the Allspark, that's for sure! Ladiesman 217's auction item will finally lead us to Megtron as well_!" Frenzy's head cackled gleefully as his thin, metallic arms stretched out into the air. The police cruiser was now en route for a human city not so far by the name of "Tranquility", riding the empty highway.

"_Well done_." A deep and rough voice spoke out, its origins unidentifiable within the car. Frenzy sneered as he imagined the fore coming events.

Another thing that happened was that the group of soldiers that survived the beast known as Scorponok, were almost finishing examining the body fragment their assassin had left behind after a humiliating defeat.

The last event was in space, five vague figures of meteorites just passing the red distant shape of Mars and approaching Earth's orbit. Four of them were bulky and massive, going in a neatly ordered V, like a flock of birds. Their motions were stable, not moving out of the pathway they had calculated.

The fifth one, however, was having trouble with the navigation business in an environment void of gravity. It maneuvered barely avoiding the if of side tracking to an unknown course, its relatively smaller size providing it extra velocity to consider.

The lack of oxygen devoured all sound but for the four experienced travelers, the trip was becoming more and more enjoyable by the minute. Their communication systems were intact, enabling them to converse with each other through their link. The small one that was clumsily leading the rest, fortunately, was included.

[I _swear_ to Primus, when I get my two pedes onto a firm surface,] a childish voice growled with an unmatching wrath, [that I'll explode your audio receptors!] A rumbling chuckle ignored the truthfulness behind the threat and was joined by a second one that had a lighter air to it. [You told me that it was **_better_** to refuel just before departure! You _liar_! Now I feel like-] the liar and watcher kept on enjoying the ridiculous sounds the first one was somehow creating until-

[Jazz.] A different voice, containing tiredness, snapped. [Don't encourage the rusty cannon.]

[Hahaha - who are _you_ calling **_rusty_**?!] The first one to laugh had taken a moment to realize who had just been mocked the second time. His laughter was replaced by the feminine one, which continued along the cheerful one of 'Jazz'.

[If you're so certain,] the strict voice replied him right away, considering the laughter as background music, [why don't we have a check up, hmm?] His tone was added a malicious glint at the end, causing his challenger to mentally balk.

[Ratchet,] a final voice, firm but gentle, entered the conversation, [refrain yourself. Ironhide, my 'liar' friend, it would do some good for the sparkling if you were to stop tricking her.] The five objects were still moving with even the same speed.

[Well, I certainly could, Optimus.] The voice of Ironhide returned to chuckle slightly. [But it was _too_ entertaining to let this opportunity go!]

[Na-ah!] The youngest voice rejected such information as others laughed to themselves. [You think getting my fueling systems full for a travel through a whole galaxy is funny?! Oh, just you _wait_ till we get to that planet!]

[Aww, sparklins aren't supposed to make threats!] Jazz, the owner of the relaxed voice, tried to calm the little one down. [Especially when they have their tankies filled up and have nice mechs to be cared by, Jayl.] Jayl, the 'girl', simply huffed in response.

[Now, child.] Ratchet, whose hard voice softened, continued the attempts. [We have a bit less than 2 joors left as ETA. Why don't you brighten up?] This time, there were no huffs.

[I'm certain that Bumblebee will be waiting for us.] Optimus, the peace maker, told her. [Aren't you looking forward a new alt mode too, Jayl?] A sigh could be clearly heard.

[That is _so_ unfair!] The sparkling moaned in an annoyed tone. [You all team up against me to not be angry at you when I need to! You guys are all friends and stuff!] All four male voices laughed at the answer.

[Look, child.] A small light was creating a route for them, like a guide. The flying containers began to calculate the ray's location. After the five beings confirmed with each other, Jayl giggled.

[Bee better has gotten me a souvenir.]

* * *

**One thing I hated about the movies was that each movie had their own characters and were thrown away to never be seen again. This is why I'll have minor characters popping up every now and then. This is when I thank TFwiki.**

**-The army guy with the glasses is named Donnelly and being an Army Ranger, he's actually highest rank of the unit. So HERE'S A PART JUST FOR HIM. Too bad he dies.**

**-Maggie and co. are professional analysts. C'mon, they can do _something_ without explosions!**

**-I'm not going to lie: I like Barricade, while Frenzy gives me the creeps. **

**Hey look, I got one fifth of the movie in _one_ chapter! Don't worry, it'll go slower from now on since we got the main cast coming. BTW, when Jazz said 'tankie', I kinda made it up as a word to replace 'tummie'. I'm sorry.**


	3. Close Encounter, Literally

**Author's Note:** Finally, we get the meeting and the start of a long ass story - weeeeeee. Prepare yourselves, 'cause I'm gonna write ALL movies with Jayl! ..I honestly don't know what I'm thinking. I'm sorry if I write OOC. If I do, tell me what's wrong, pleeasseee. And I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

[comm. link]

* * *

"Foolish Autobot!" Barricade spat out the energon that had been collecting in his mouth, his servos tightening as his frames tensed. "You actually try to protect an organic vermin?" _What is wrong with their processors?!_ They were really fighting for these..._things_! The two mechs were currently in an empty chemical plant where things were going to get messy soon. His minicon partner had gone for the boy, whom he could thankfully splatter afterwards. _First...a bug needs some rightful treatment._

"Objection!" The yellow Autobot, who seemed to have gotten his final frame merely a couple of thousand years ago, pointed furiously his finger at him. "Two...zzz..look..eyes!...zz..are they for...zz..decoration." If it weren't for the insult, the Decepticon would have certainly raised a brow. His opponent was speaking through sentences with segments from the human radio system. Again, it was an insult so Barricade welcomed it by swinging his hardened fists at the scout.

The first, Bumblebee easily avoided. The second attempt sped from the opposite side and predicted correctly where the yellow bot jerked off to evade the next. He groaned as the impact of the hit flew him off the ground but soon stopped himself with his right limb harshly settling onto the small pebbles. His left charged at Barricade's side as the police cruiser raising his arm to block it while the other clutched at a side of a pillar supporting the plant. Blue optics widened in surprise as sharp hands clutched around his ankle and a rusty yellow body was dropped onto the floor. His hands instantly shifted into his plasma cannon and charged at the opponent's face plate in response while his own was molested with soil.

Barricade briefly calmed his heated plates before pounding onto the shorter Autobot who tried to get up. Instead, two pedes greeted him in the middle and his body flew through the late evening air landing onto a web of electric wires. The plant was energized more than he had predicted as volts and currents ran wildly through his system. The electric zaps felt like whips slashing against his insides as he tried to get out of the vile things the charged attacks would cause. His limbs stomped to support himself up but his head was pushed aside against the generator itself by a forceful push.

"Gaaahhhhhhh-" Barricade shrieked before he was unwillingly forced into a stasis lock. Bumblebee steadily detached his hands from the Decepticon's back of the head and tried to move his fingers. They wouldn't budge and felt numb. Good thing he cut off the system connections for that moment or he would have gotten the zaps in his whole frame as well.

He walked away from the sparking Decepticon towards outside, where he would meet the boy and the girl. Hopefully, they were alright. His energy tracking systems did tell him that they were still alive. He glanced back at the slightly twitching Cybertronian for a moment. Bumblebee puffed his chest plates in pride and began to walk away, trying to think of possible scenarios of his first exchange of words with his charge.

* * *

How did a typical hottest-girl-of-the-school get into this situation? Meeting the typical nothing-unusual-boy from school, being chased by a red-eyed car robot creature, riding another of those and using a saw to chop a tiny one up. Mikaela Banes huffed, exchanging oxygen with the atmosphere to try to calm her adrenaline rush as her sweaty hair swayed with the dusty breeze. The vibration of the power saw was still tangible as her dark eyes chased the insane little robot's head.

"Ugghhhhhhhh..." Its moan was understandable, really. But really - _it just lost its head and it's still alive?!_ Mikaela frowned in frustration, angry that she still didn't feel that expected wave of relief. The pantless boy that had been screaming besides her also panted.

"Not so tough without a head, are ya?!" He shamelessly accused it just before he kicked the crawling body part. It flew with a metallic scream over the hill as Mikaela cracked a smile in triumph.

Both high schoolers panted for a silent moment or two, listening for warnings of any sort of danger. Then a careful hand grabbed the trembling one of hers. Mikaela looked to stare at the boy, only to see the back of his dirtied brown hair. He turned around and black met dark brown.

"Come on." He whispered. Normally, Mikaela would glare at a boy for that kind of action but then again, she had never been chased by sentient cars or butched a homicidal robot before. She blinked.

She never had seen a boy like Sam, either. So she let it slip and followed him. They scaled the mound of dirt and soil and they were so careful, an audience would have believed they were crossing a mine field. Mikaela mentally noted how Sam was treating her as he led them away while grabbing hands. Unlike other boys she had met, he was not abusing the physical contact like smudging hands or trying to make a move on her. No, rather he was treating her like, like...She blushed at the alien idea. She never even considered it with her childhood, her father and the looks boys gave her.

Her smile faded as they came to a stop and she saw something animating from the plant's shadows. The faint lights coming from nearby light poles effectively reflected off the outer casing of the being. Mikaela's eyes immediately studied the robot. There was no doubt, it was alive. Its movements were careful, body parts constantly moving and a pair of blue orbs glowing. Her professional eyes caught the sight of familiar vehicle parts mixed with others that seemed to be futuristic. The sound of the metal grinding and its heavy footsteps scared and made her feel curious and afraid at the same time, her heart pumping nervously from both feelings.

"What is it?" She spoke out the question they had been having on their minds the whole time.

"It's a robot." The - Wickity, was it? - boy whispered the obvious, tilting his head a bit towards her while not taking his dark eyes off the being. "But like a different...like a super advanced robot." He paused while Mikaela took a moment for a gulp. "Probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." As their question for the car's origins continued, the one of question finally was close enough to be seen clear enough. Deep yet bright yellow. The girl then jerked her face when she noticed new movement in her line of sight.

"What are you doing?!" She spat at Sam, who was stirring in the robot's direction.

"I don't think he wants to hurt us," The voice replied confidence somehow flowing strongly from his voice, "or he wouldn't done that already." He took careful but definitely steady steps forward.

"Really?" Mikaela sighed with a hint of sarcasm. "Do you speak robot?" _Lots_ of sarcasm. "Because they just had a _giant twin __**death match**_." She even raised her arms to let them swing to express her utter doubt. As they turned their attention to their suspicious "rescuer", the yellow armored robot stood firmly onto its two feet, hands on hips with its shocking-blue eyes piercing through them.

"'Think he wants something from me." Sam took yet another brave step.

"What?" Mikaela frowned and stretched her neck, trying to understand the statement again.

"Because the other one was talking about my eBay page." He explained as he kept himself busy getting closer to the top of the hill where the robot was.

"You are the strangest boy I've _ever_ met." Mikaela lifted briefly her hands in surrender. _Because that's saying a lot._ Sam ignored the comment as he lifted his hand to round his mouth.

"Can you talk?!" He yelled as Mikalea shrieked at that. _What is he thinking?!_

"Excellent satellite radio.." Voices began to boom from the robot, who tilted downwards while maintaining his posture. "One..zz..digital cable...z..broadcasting system." His wing-like features of doors in the back wiggled after his quite stirrings.

"So you talk through the radio?" Sam boy raised his finger, continuing with a loud voice. Clapping and applauding replaced the voices, the yellow thing clapped in real life.

"How do you do," the deep yet bright colored robot then pointed at him, "you are wonderful, you are wonderful.." Mikaela covered her mouth with one hand, hiding her smirk. It had a sense of humor.

"So what was that last night, what was that?" the not-so-normal boy had gotten very close to the car, who pointed to the endless black of the sky.

"ZZ..from stars..z..bring dooownn like visitors from Heaven, hallelujahhh-" The radio was cut off by a curious stare from the metal eyes looking at the two teens, Mikaela having joined Sam now knowing that she was safe.

"So he's from Heaven or what-?" She whispered to herself. "What are you, like an alien or something?" Her bravery kindled by curiosity as she put less distance between herself and the robot. It gave one hard shake to its finger with a face of 'Ah, good question.' before settling down to the ground...into the rusty bucket of a Camaro.

Eyes rounding as they stared at the astounding transformation they had just witnessed, their ears heard one last remark from the car with its door swang open. "Any questions you want to ask?"

"He wants us to get into the car." Captain Obvious confirmed the obvious, triggering a hopeless chuckle from the raven-haired girl.

"And go where?" She looked at the odd boy for an answer, who in return started to form a smile in his lips.

"50 years from now on when you are looking back at your life," his impossibly calm voice questioned her back, "don't you want to be able say that you had the guts to get into the car?" Mikaela at that moment saw sparkles in his eyes with excitement and she honestly couldn't agree more. Her own darted back to the patient race-striped vehicle and forced herself to climb the remaining distance into the smelly interior of it. As they settled down, Sam started a new topic.

"Oh, didn't you have your bag with you?" Mikaela looked at him with a surprised face. Boys rarely remembered those kinds of things, even if she tried to make them notice her choice of fashion. As the alien car rolled towards the belongings, she blushed a bit getting the foreign thought again as Sam asked her if he should get it for her.

He was treating her like a lady.

* * *

It was time. And he was there.

Ironhide onlined his optics and stretched his limbs. Scanning the surroundings, he concluded he had landed into a space dug into the ground filled with water. Though puzzled, he continued to convert his body from pod to his protoform armor with arms reaching the borders of the hole for support. He forced himself up over the edges with the steam from the water fogging his line of vision as fine mist. The mech grumbled to himself as he noticed a small organic looking at him, carrying a pink item of fiber. His HUD immediately scanned how it was a child human, declaring it as one of non-threat level and resisting the urge to shake himself to rid of water that was sipping off his outer plating.

_ The younglings are the ones that usually cause trouble._ He told these wise words to himself, reminding himself to look for a particularly chipper one. Ironhide activated his energy scanners as he took careful steps over the tiny human.

"Excuse me," the voice of the girl was unexpected when he turned a glance while continuing his way, "are you the tooth fairy?"

The mech raised a brow as he began to access the human network of information and continued his search for his charge. _..I look like a humanoid thing with sparkling wings?_ He was wondering to himself before quickly lowering himself behind some rather tall plants when new voices reached his audio receptors and new life signals showed up.

"Hey, sweetheart what are you doing out here by yourself?!" From what Ironhide could tell, it was the child's Creator or parent in human terms, running outside of their shelter being awakened by his arrival. "Holy God, what happened to the _pool_?!"

_ Hmmm, yeah._ With the smaller organic's safety assured, he sneaked outside to find a luckily suitable vehicle for him. The weapon specialist swiftly scanned it, being satisfied by its impressive dimensions and design. As soon as his scanner got fully operational, a Cybertronian signal popped into his radar. _Jayl._ He immediately concluded and opened his comm. link as he transformed into his new alt. mode.

[Jayl, what is your status.] It was more of a demand than a question.

[Hey, 'Hide!] The every jolly voice replied instantly. [I'm good. I got into a very odd place, huh. There are human vehicles everywhere, stacked up like towers. One of them cushioned my landing so one's on fire.] Her casual tone was not so surprising. [Three of them fell down. That's pretty good for a first landing, right?] Ironhide revved his engines to stroll into the fairly empty streets that were soon going to get busy because of his crash. **_Precisely_**_ what I was talking about._

[I fell exactly into a 'swimming pool',] he replied back as he kept searching for other signals, [and haven't set anything on fire.] Distant sirens could be heard as the black Topkick's tires squealed roughly against the asphalt ground. Within a second, coordinates had been sent into his HUD as he set them as his destination.

[Well, I can do _much _better next time!] Jayl retorted to the unsaid taunting with an irritated voice. [And that's where Bee is saying to meet us.] Ironhide realized it has been a while since the energy signals of the rest of the team had popped. He waited for their voices to join their conversation.

[Hey!] The low yet cheerful voice of the SIC, Jazz, was the first. [Have ya checked these sweeeet rides? Human ain't half bad.]

[I had little controversy in my choice.] Ratchet's. [It fits me.]

[I have found a vehicle of my mass at first sight.] Optimus' voice got softer as he then addressed the last member. [Jayl, we have received the coordinates. Have you found a likeable one to scan?]

[...I landed in a junkyard.] Her moaning voice caused the rest to become curious and search the Internet. [And I don't like the colors.]

[Choose any for now to scan another.] Ratchet's scolding began as a mental image of Jayl trying to get off the comm. link was shared in the mech's processors. [Exposure to humans is the least you want for now, child.]

[Nononononononononono-] The childish rant also began as Optimus made a gesture in response, very similar to a human sigh. The abrupt and unlikely stop of her insistent voice made Ironhide raise a brow. [Wait, never mind. I found a sugary ride, too!] The return of the pleasant tone and the misinterpretation caused another of Jazz's sincere laughs.

[..wait, what did I say?] Her ignorance continued as each of them - laughing - began to head towards their meeting place where they would make their first encounter with humans. Little did they know, it would change the lives of both species.

* * *

Sam noted the short yet capacious alley they were entering. He had the suspicion of what was going to happen at where they were taken to but for now, he concentrated in his range of vision as the 2008 Camaro softly made a stop. Mikaela mirrored his action by getting out of the car that had been opened for them already, eyes glued into the distance. Headlights were visibly coming from the misty scene.

The owner came visible, revealing a Peterbilt 379, blue with clear red flames. Stunned by its humongous size and rather sleek paintjob, Sam just looked at it coming towards their way. A splash of water distracted him and because the sound coming behind him, he naturally swung around to see more figures of vehicles coming. A quick siren got his attention but the roar of engine from the truck made both high schoolers look back at their original place.

The Peterbilt rolled smoothly in front of them and Sam noticed that instead of the company's logo, there was that symbol, the one he had seen in their alien companion's steering wheel. A face, robotic yet human at the same time. He felt cheesy again as he thought about how it looked seemed to be 'more than meets the eye'. Sam James Witwicky gulped as it came to a stop, causing a silence that had been needed that night. However, it was too brief - as soon there had been one second of silence, the truck began to transform.

There was no other way to explain it. Mechanical parts shown under the shifting gears over the new plating of red flames in the blue background, the truck grew and grew into a humanoid shape. Friction of tires was clear as they clashed stuck against the legs as finally a face appeared. Under the blue helmet and a lifted mouth plate, a solemn face was shown through a firm mouth and a pair of blue orbs underneath titled brows. More of the same transforming sounds caused the teens to turn around and see how the rest of the vehicles had started to transform.

From what Mikaela could tell, there was a GMC Topkick, a Hummer H2, a Pontiac Solstice and a Harley-Davidson FXD Dyna. Their awed human eyes darted around as they watched them swift into their bipedal modes, noting how different their movements were.

As they returned to the middle again, they saw the tallest and most impressive of them all - the blue and red being kneel towards them, easily closing the distance in between and looking each other much, _much_ closer than before. Intimated by the immensity of the alien, Sam gulped again.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky," a voice of the deepest tones, soft to the ears came out from an opened mouth, "descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" Eyes flicked once, lessening the intensity. Everything he did affected something in the air.

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered through parted lips, barely believing what was going on.

"..Yeah?" Sam's voice had failed in vocalizing the tone he wanted it to sound, making a rather squeak-like one instead.

"My name is Optimus Prime." He continued, maintaining his charisma in his voice. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The yellow Hummer lifted his arm in suggestion. The girl could only stare. They were so like _humans_-

"Autobots." The boy repeated, moving his eyes again.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" A deep yet joking voice got them surprised. They turned to see the Posiac - now a smooth Autobot with a The confused and shocked expressions of the teenagers was all it took for Jazz to smirk.

"My first lieutenant." Optimus spoke out in his calm tone. "Designation, Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." The silver mech nodded once and spun smoothly to jump and land comfortably onto the rusty car behind him with crossed arms.

"Where, h-how did you learn to talk like that?" Sam stammered from the cultural shock he was getting. _Did the Jazz robot just talk like a black? _

"We have learned Earth languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus brushed off their doubts with ease, but not their amazement. A sound similar to the transformation one got them look at a taller black plated one with shifting arms.

"My weapons specialist," Optimus introduced him with a quickly raised palm, "Ironhide." The gruff looking robot soon had rumbling cannons pointed directly at the humans.

"You feeling lucky, _punk_?" His bold voice sounded serious and honest, causing yet another gulp from the Witwicky.

"Easy, Ironhide." The sounded soft, thinking otherwise.

"Just kidding," a grin appeared on his face relieving a slightly frantic Mikaela - just a bit, "I just wanted to show them my cannons." Sam couldn't help himself smile back. They were like humans in several ways.

"Our medical officer," the yellow Hummer seemed to say something at the introduction when he started to sniff the air, "Ratchet."

"Hmmm..." He clearly raised a brow along with a blue glowing eye glancing at the organics. "The boy's hormone levels suggest he wants to _mate_ with the female." They looked at each other and turned their gazes away in an awkward manner. Sam whistled while Mikaela scratched her hair.

"You already know you guardian," Optimus didn't notice what the hormone statement had caused as he casually continued, "Bumblebee." The Camaro made rapid boxing movements with his radio blasting.

"Bumblebee." Sam smiled at the gestures, making an impression of the other yellow robot being young. "You're my guardian, huh?" He certainly wasn't complaining as the bot replied with a nod.

"His vocal processors were damaged when he arrived to this planet," Ratchet stepped up with red laser pointed at his neck parts, triggering painful coughs from him. He tapped his laser barrel twice. "I'll start working on them." Bumblebee sent him a thankful glance, nobody knowing his relief to hear that.

"And last but not least," both Mikaela and Sam were surprised to hear Optimus so light, "Jayl." They followed where his hand was directing to see the smallest alien so far. Painted overall with a clean white with signs of a soothing green, the FXD Dyna waved at them eagerly with a step forward. Sam noted how small the motorcycle-former was, the height barely going above Optimus' knees. "She is the Communications Officer." Both humans' jaws dropped at the pronoun.

"Wow, you have _girls_?" Sam squinted his eyes as he stared at her with disbelief and Mikaela shared the stare as she examined her body. The girl robot was the smallest, even smaller than their oldest acquainted alien or the one with a band resembling sunglasses that replaced the round orbs. Her body frame was straight and well rounded, very unlike the others. They all had different body types - the black scary one bulky and hardened, the silver funky one short but sleek, the yellow one curved and rather thin, the smart one strong top, feeble bottom and their leader huge and strong.

Conclusion - Tiny didn't look feminine, considering how human the other male robots were. Un-petite.

"Hey!" She countered their surprised looks in their eyes with a rather childish voice, soft and high-pitched. "I'll have you know that I've been for a while with the Wreckers!" The teenagers continued to stare at her.

"Black operations would be the closest for your military." Ironhide explained after managing to hide a smirk. "Except that the Wreckers are much more hardcore and open. They are the harshest squadron of Cybertronians."

"And _I_ was in it." Jayl made a smug smile as well as crossing her arms. Ratchet immediately snorted.

"Yes, if you include babysitted." Mikaela made barely audible giggles with her uneasiness as Jayl lost her composure.

"_Ratchet_!"

"Not now, Jayl." Optimus blindly blocked her going for the medic with his hand as he kneeled down to eye-to-optic level with the boy. Jayl huffed and stopped her attempts. It would be unreasonable if they didn't ask any questions. Mikaela stared hard at him so he turned his head towards her.

"Why are you here?" The second biggest question in their mind was voiced out and so began Optimus' speech.

"We are here looking for the Allspark," His graveness returned to his voice, letting go of his hand as the girl robot went back to where Jazz was. She knew how their leader was going to explain. "And we must find it before Megatron." Sam stared.

"Mega-what?" He asked sounding dumb at which Jayl slightly giggled. Ignoring the laugh, Optimus onlined his image processors by clicking it on by a gentle tap onto his head. Lights beamed out from his eyes and spread onto the floor. Startled by vivid scenery of land, they moved with difficulty as the Peterbilt's explanation began and Jayl offlined her audio receptors with a groan.

She hated this part. The part when she only became part of Cybertron after the war escalated. The femme leaned against the bot that she considered her uncle, Jazz to send him a silent message. The TIC understood - he always did - and he nodded at her.

* * *

"-did you know about his glasses?" Jayl immediately onlined her audio receptors back when a silver claw tapped her processor carefully. It was over when she turned to Optimus in an attempt to find out how much she had missed.

"ebay." He said in his same manner of speaking.

"ebay." The human boy, Sam, repeated in a whisper.

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark," Ratchet's voice rang out through the alley and made Jayl concentrate. The Hatchet had used his _gravely, __**serious**_ voice, which meant a huge deal. "They'll use its power to transform Earth's machines and add them to their ranks."

"And the human race will have no hope." Optimus finished as he stood up, showing his air of authority again with the other following his actions. Jayl hardened her gaze to add some severity to the next statement. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

The boy moved his eyes uncertainly as he tried to understand the sinking words meant. The girl inhaled air as much as she could to calm her trembling body.

"_Please_ tell me you have the glasses." Mikaela turned to him as the Prime's gentle yet demanding voice repeated over and over again in her head.

* * *

**I'm not a fan of cars so it took me a lot to find the alt. mode for Jayl. And I settled with a Harely-Davidson for the weight but I still don't know if it makes sense. At first it was a Dyna Swtichback but there wasn't one 6 years ago, so the FX Dyna will do for now. Her color is white background with pastel light green and I got this from my ****_beautiful_**** watch. I'm serious.**

**Jayl is the one in charge of communications for pretty good reason. Near chapters will explain soon and Jazz will be Special Ops like his G1 counterpart.**

**And yes, I skipped the Cybertron-was-just and your-ancestor part because it simply bored me to death and I'm too lazy.**

**Tell me what you think, please! Really appreciated.**


	4. Creators, Parents

**Author's Notes:** This is a really short chapter that I wrote within an hour. I'll soon update with actual chapters.

**icesong180: Thank you for the first review and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Xireana Zetsubou: I'll update with a longer chapter next time and I'm happy to hear that it's cute :)**

**FrostFire18: So she's not Mary sue-ish? Well tell me if she becomes so!**

**TheGhost129: I'll try and thanks!**

**Galem: Oh shucks, thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I have rights only over Jayl.**

* * *

The lengthy trip back home under the empty dark sky was unique at the very least. Sam and Mikaela were inside Bumblebee, who led the odd looking group of vehicles in disguise through the streets to the Witwicky residence. Optimus, posing his impressive size, followed right behind the team scout and the aged bots consisting of a bored Ironhide and intrigued Ratchet continuing. An excited Jayl stayed behind them with Jazz as the last one of the trail to secure their hurried trip, deciding to enjoy her first foreign planet thoroughly.

Jayl had to activate her holomatter program due to her choice of alt. mode - a motorcycle. While Cybertronians were able to tell that it was a youngling, humans could only see the common image of a Harley-Davidson driver. A man dressed in black from head to toe, wearing a smooth leather jacket, thick pants, sturdy boots and complete with a shiny clean helmet and aviator sunglasses.

The mundane holomatter had had a smile glued to the face, a creepy feature that Sam managed to tell Jayl to correct. Although she didn't exactly understand what was the problem of having a grinning expression 24/7, she agreed to do so with unexpected ease for not wanting to attract attention to her 'family'. While she babbled to her childish self making comments about everything she examined in the way with Jazz amusing her with his superior speed of accessing the Internet, Mikaela had been bombarding at the Bumblebee's radio component with question which the rest of the Autobots were answering. Sam had many doubts himself but thankfully or not, the raven-haired girl was marking off one question after another from his mental list.

So the Witwicky boy had his ears listening to Ironhide's gruff collaboration with Optimus in explaining Cybertron's cities with his tired eyes watching the self-steering wheel as he finally felt the adrenaline rush leaving his exhausted organic body.

His brain managed to somehow catch Ratchet's own two cents about the obvious difference in 'optic' (turns out to be what the Cybertronians called their eyes) colors between the red-blood Decepticons and electric-blue Autobots. His attention span has momentarilly grown as he heard the radio chant, "..You better watch out!" from the Christmas song.

"Huh." As Ironhide rumbled somehting about optics being a diffrent concept other than a differentiating tool of fractions before the civil war, Sam recalled what had him staring at a certain FXD Dyna before. "Is Jayl...different?" The sudden question from the previously mute boy got everyone's attention. Mikaela blinked once at him and the mechs' voices stopped talking from the car's speakers, making him feel stupid.

"Why do you ask, Samuel?" Optimus' baritone voice, friendly and unjudging, soothed the boy's regrets.

"Well..." The brunette's hand ran through his hair which had been muffled with dust and sweat, earning a silent wince from his neighbor having realized her hair was not in a much better condition. "You know..all of you have the same color of eyes, like Ratchet explained."

"Ah." Understanding could be sensed through his brief pause, getting both humans' attention. "Her optics would be of a color called 'navy', yes?"

"Yeah, why though?" He began to wonder if it was okay, trying to tell from the change in the leader's tone. It worried him.

"Her optics are of a different shade for she is a sparkling." Ratchet stated, his confidence and authoritive atmosphere making it final.

"A what?" Sam failed to even repeat the unfamiliar word.

"Infant would be an adequete term." Optimus offered him help once again.

"Is that why she's so small?" Mikaela asked with curiosity positively there in her high voice.

"Jayl is barely a youngling, more of a sparkling." The voice became lighter and patient, willing to explain its new acquatances what they wanted to know. "An equivalent of a human child. She has been born merely 8 vorns ago. It is where her lack of maturity and mistakes come from. However, she is a valuable asset, a member of my elite and my Communications Officer." Optimus informed them, pity, affection and pride detected from the short sentences.

"8 vorns?" Sam was clearly confused with the unfamiliar term used. On the other hand, he was impressed how the Autobot leader had complimented the small femme. He had felt the pride and affection for her. "How much is a _vorn_?"

"83.3 human years would be quite equivalent to one." Optimus nodded.

"That means that Jayl is about..." The human tried to use his brain to calculate something when it didn't exactly excel at.

"666.4 human years old. In your definition, she would be equal of a 6 year-old child." Mikaela dropped her jaws.

"She's a 6 years old in a war, your Communications Officer and one of your **elite**?" She summarized up what made Jayl so special with difficulty of believing her own ears.

"Not entirely the truth," Ironhide grunted, a bit offended that such a child would be the equivalent of his status, "we were taking care of her. Before she could go back to her Creator, we were forced to take her with us to Earth." Then he coughed in order to prevent himself from chuckling at the memory of feeding Jayl a whole cube of energon minutes before their departure.

"That is true." Optimus spoke out in genuine agreement. "Prowl has entrusted us with her as long as he is not present. He believes that this will be a great experience for her to develop drastically." Both humans caught the new name, as they straightened their poses.

"Prowl?" Sam knew that he would sound stupid afterwards for the several repetitions and questions he would express but didn't stop himself. "Who is he?"

"My Second In Command and the battle strategist. He is the Creator of Jayl."

"So she does have a parent." Mikaela nodded in amusement, her head tilted and supported with her fingers.

"Creators have different roles than human biological parents." Ratchet's voice kicked in to explain. "They're not exactly family."

"..zz..a happy family.." The sudden switch of voices reminded Mikaela of Bumblebee's closeness_. What am I saying? I'm **inside** him._ She metally congratulated herself for not flipping out at the idea.

"What?" Not being able understand the statement and the comment, Sam blurted out. "How is that possible?"

"A Creator is not the one to have literally 'created' the sparkling. They are the mechs and femmes who have accepted the responsibility of the child, a common fact between humans and Cybertronians." Mikaela leaned in closer to get a better hearing of the medic's lectures. "Upon moving from the basic protoform to its sparkling frame, the child already has the basic knowledge inputted and programmed into the processor. Therefore, it is not survival the ultimate goal of a Creator. The Creator is the individual that guides and teaches the sparkling the other half of life: morals, ideas, skills and such.

Eventually, sparklings grow under their guidance and move onto their final frame of a fully grown Cybertronian. Having developed under their influence, they tend to be similar to their Creators. It is then the relationship as Creators and sparklings end. Of course, the former sparkling may start a 'new yet old' relationship with their Creators."

"In conclusion, Creators are parents that teach you life. Not that difficult, no?" Mikaela pointed out, attempting to summarize what the ambulance had explained to her and Sam.

"There **is** more than one difference." Ratchet's voice continued with a clear in his throat, trying to emphasize the gap between the two terms through human gestures. "When a Creator and a sparkling agree to be in a relationship, it creates a bond in between them which becomes unbreakable unless one is offline. Sparklings agree for they are young and being not truly aware of this, they crave for a guardian. Thefore, Creator becomes the one to decide whether the bond will be formed. While many of them are willing to accept the terms for they wished the sparkling into the world in the first place, there have been always those who have accepted unknown ones.

This bond they create is very, very strong naturally due to the essential survival of the sparkling and it prevents them to be separated. Unlike normal bonds, the sparkling is protected from the Creator's negative effects as default. On the other hand, positive feelings are sent back and forth the bond. Unless the pain is very extreme or the guardian chooses to feed the child with the negativity, the sparkling is safe from this harm. All of this is greatly important, merely explaining the unique relationship of Creator and sparkling."

"...Ok." Sam decided to stop asking because he didn't really get the concept. _Bonds? What on Earth are they?_

"Wait, you said that it prevents them to be separated." The human girl offered a flaw, causing the boy to turn to stare at her. She paid attention the _whole_ time? "Well, the Prowl guy isn't here so wouldn't that be a bad thing?"

"Fortunately, Jayl has the ability of amplifying." The ambulance hummed in agreement. "Her end of the bond is stronger and so it maintains the distance in between them as a safe range when it technically isn't. Also she does not need to effort as her spark naturally emits greater signals through her frame."

"What if...she didn't have the ability?" Sam asked carefully, being aware of how the question could be. He found the femmeling likeable (comparing to a truck with cannons and an ignorant rescuing vehicle) and would have preferred her company within the Autobot group over her absence.

"..Nobody has dared to do such thing." Optimus closed the discussion with his grave tone added to his voice.

Bumblebee, having left the would be tiresome job of explaining through the radio to the speakable mechs, announced their incidental arrival to the back of the nice garden of Ron Witwicky with a honk of his horn.

* * *

**-A basic concept of Creators, or Cybertronian parents in my image. Since Bayformers have a much shorter history (just thousands of years on Earth pfff), I was forced to shorten Jayl's age. Stupid Bay.**

**-TFP SEASON 3 IS STARTING SOON ASDFGHJKL**

**-GUESS WHAT?! PROWL ISN'T MY FAVORITE TRANSFORMER! Nope. Not even my fav Autobot. Nope. Yeah, I'll explain this later. ...Probably.**

**-Jayl's ability is revealed in a nutshell! I'll explain it afterwards too.**


	5. Restless Bots In A Yard

**Author's Notes: **Update~ I think Bayformers got a bit off with the characters of the Transformers so I altered the dialogues a bit. Now they are a bit like the G1 counterparts. Wow, I think I hate Bayformers with a _passion_. Huh. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

**TheGhost129: Nah, he's not dead. I don't make my characters sad. **

**Galem: Ooops. Didn't mean to do that. I'll mention it afterwards (most likely in the ROTF sequel though) to get you used to the concept so you won't get headaches.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

"Ok," the Witwicky teen, Sam, inhaled a big breath of air as he eyed the building to his left, where two beings by the name 'parents' would be at bay to question him about every doubt they had about his first car, "you've got to stay and you're gonna watch them." He made his best serious face and not swoon at the same time as he passed Mikaela, nodding.

"Ok, ok." She kept her action, restraining herself to not to roll her eyes at him. _Gosh, just because I'm hot doesn't mean I'm irresponsible. _The girl bitterly locked his eyes after his back, who rushed through the back yard.

"5 minutes!" His hurried yell could be heard very clearly. Mikaela groaned as she turned at the row of odd vehicles behind her. With her innate acuity, she was able to tell that they were all stirring, a little at least. She realized what they were feeling.

Anxiety. She blinked.

"So..." A sound of shifting gears could be heard from the back, hidden by the Peterbilt's enormous figure. It was the motorcycle, Jayl by the voice. "We are actually going to wait here when it's possible for a con to come by and hit us anytime?" Mikaela got the cue and tried to think excuses.

"Of course not." A grumpy voice agreed with a hint of surprise. Ironhide must have been taken back because it was the youngest who had suggested so. "That's an improvement for you - caution."

"I wouldn't recom-" She began with a hesitant tone but her voice was buried beneath all of the transforming noises as the Camaro and the truck began to follow the sparkling's example. A metallic humming announced the weapon specialist's shift as well. Soon, all of them, in their robot form, were tip-toeing nearby the hedge, looking for an entrance.

Dammit.

* * *

"Why do organics bother with chlorophyll based life forms?" Ratchet whispered as his observant optics darted around the small area outside of the human shelter and infrastructure. He took a careful step over the barrier of plants as Jazz slid besides him. The grinning lieutenant mocked the larger mechs by getting over it with extreme ease. He crossed his arms as Bumblebee croaked with surprise. He had been having trouble just to know where to put his servos to support his frames.

"Don't tell me," the ambulance shook his head before glaring at the silver and _smaller_ mech, "it's your height."

"Of course not!" Jazz's blue visor glowed. "Special Ops!"

"Or your height." Optimus offered with rare sarcasm, as he looked ahead for a space for his pede.

[Or your intimidating size.] Bumblebee commed through the open channel as he sent a hushing signal at a brunette trying to keep his Creator inside the house. Jazz decided to ignore the insults as the scout gestured with his servos indicating it was safe to approach. The bots examined the home of a human as the unfamiliar scene revolved around them.

That included a frantic human waving his arms at them.

The Autobot leader took the first steps towards the house and almost made the boy cry. He first stared in disbelief at what was left of his father's fountain with open arms. Then he proceeded to send an accusing glare at the Cybertronian with crossed arms.

"Sorry. My bad..." Optimus recognized the atmosphere the boy was giving him and crouched a little to show his sincerity. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to restore the water emitting sculpture.

"5 minutes," Sam whispered with active arms, "you could- You couldn't wait for 5 minutes?! You could've- just stay! _Stay!_" Cursing he stormed elsewhere, leaving six confused Cybertronians.

"The boy is stressing over unnecessary issues," Ratchet commented as he watched Jayl poke at the rumbles in a crouching position, "he should focus on the retrieval of the glasses."

"And learn a lesson about respect!" Ironhide scowled at the back of the boy talking with the girl. Then he stiffened as he felt something...at his pede. Relocating his sensors, he looked down at an organic _lubricating_ on him. Jazz sneered while the aged bot threw it slightly into the air with a growl of "Ugh, wet!" Too bad the boy came to its rescue to pick the dog up.

"Easy, easy!" The boy shouted looking frantically up at the annoyed Cybertronian. "This is Mojo, Mojo! He's a pet of mine, a pet." Ironhide's infamous ion cannons powered up, aiming perfectly at Mojo's mindless eyes. "P-put the guns away!" _At least someone's afraid._

"You have a _rodent_ infestation." Ironhide spat. "Move aside so I may terminate it."

"No, no, no!" Sam stammered with his trembling hands shielding his pet. "T-this is my Chihuahua! We love, we love Chihuahuas, don't we?" He turned around at Mikaela who was behind her for help.

"He's put lubricant all over my foot!" He frowned and even the teen could tell he was not pleased.

"He peed on you?" Sam gulped as the cannons rumbled and he looked down at his so beloved Chihuahua. "Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo, alright." Ironhide groaned and began to walk way. "It's gonna rust..." With an exhale of relief, the boy avoided the metal feet of the aliens towards his house.

"Shut up and go hide!" Sam yelled with visible frustration as he went inside.

"Just hurry." Optimus tried to calm him down. After the door closed, he looked around for his team members and pointed his digit at the home of the Witwickies. "Autobots, recon." At the order, every bot began to surround the residence. Bumblebee crawled to the first window, Jazz and Ratchet went to the other sides of the yard that the Autobots had entered from, the Prime overlooked from the above and Jayl climbed up Ironhide's back to share his peek into the second floor.

"Hey Hide," the femmeling noticed rapid movements in one sector of the floor making her head spikes perk up, "walk over the other side." Not wanting to start another continuous series of whining, the bot obeyed and they found the Witwicky boy thrashing about various objects. "Why doesn't he use his scanners?" Jayl asked.

"Organics don't have any on themselves." Ironhide explained to her and commed his leader. [Optimus, the boy is having trouble. He may need assistance.]

[Very well.] The deep voice answered immediately. Soon, Mikaela Banes had entered the chamber to look for a pair of glasses under the pressure of the Autobots. After listening to their conversation, Jayl decided to investigate as well.

"Oh, oh!" She excitedly peered into the window, still with Ironhide, who looked elsewhere, holding her in one arm. "These are your private quarters? It sure is stuffy!" It was hard to miss a giant alien just outside the window.

"Wait, no!" Sam waved his arms to wave her face away. "This is my room! Don't look at it!" Alien or not, no girl should look into his bedroom. _Except Mikaela because alien robots are impatient and she's special! _

"What is that?" This time, the femme turned her attention towards the goldfish bowl that was by the window. "Another organic!"

"I'll tell you all about goldfish _later!_" The boy shut the windows, startling her. "The crackers, the species, Nemo but later!" Jayl had to back off and join the mechs, who decided to follow the Earth native's previous directions.

Hide.

Soon, Sam had looked outside to only see his father's treasure - the backyard - stuffed with a Peterbilt, a Camaro, a Hummer, a GMC, a Pontiac and a Harley-Davidson failing in trying to look unsuspicious.

"No, no, no!" Once again, Sam ruffled his hair as he stared at the scene screaming that 'fishy'. "This isn't hiding, this isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop!" Mikaela simply admired at the gorgeous (in her eyes) view of vehicles.

_At least they have good taste_, she thought.

* * *

After a rather chaotic claim from the boy, Optimus decided to leave the search to him for him to calm down and shut him up. Even Jazz had told him that Sam seemed to blow up with the distinctively red shade of his facial skin.

"Autobots, fall back." The Autobot leader nodded his head at the alley they came from, as Sam finally cracked a smile of relief. Jayl, on Ironhide's shoulder, shrieked when Ratchet shoved her ride's back in order to hurry him with a bark of "Move!"

"Getta way!" His old friend barked a comeback, causing the Prime pointing their errors out. Glaring, she held onto Ironhide's head 'horns' as the medic walked past her with his faster pace. She ignored Optimus' scolding and simply concentrated on the slightly green bot's back. When he got close enough, she stretched her digit and gave a little push on Ratchet's head. The slight inclination caused him to lose balance and forced him to take a step sideways, where his head met a string of electric pole cables.

"Ow!" The ambulance gave out a sharp yelp and sparks showered at the same time, the energy running through his system. His upper body frame rotated by the unwanted extra electricity and tripped him over the fence, ending him up over a crumpled cage of plants. Blue, dark or bright, optics followed his movements. The dark pair cackled with amusement and the other simply watched with piqued interest.

The ground shook with the impact landing onto it with Ratchet's straight fall. A groan tinted with surprise escaping his mouth, the medic relaxed his frames for a moment. "Wow that was tingly! You should try it sometime." He exclaimed truthfully then he noticed the trembling sparkling on Ironhide's shoulders. Seeing how she was suppressing her _laughter_, he shot him a very serious glare.

"Optimus told me **later**, not **never**." Jayl grinned triumphantly at him with wiggling head spikes, reminding him of his insult at her of the previous hour. Ironhide chuckled mockingly as they both strode away.

"Yeah, that looks _fun_." He added as Ratchet got onto his pedes. Thankfully, their priority gaining a problem distracted them. Jazz was peering into the boy's quarters, using his light to make up for the blackout.

"It was ya fall that caused this, doc." The silver mech smirked at him, tilting his head to increase his smugness. "Why don't ya help me? Ah'm a bit low on _electricity_ here."

"Har har." Nevertheless, Ratchet obliged as he pointed the light in the other window after smacking lightly on the white framed youngling. Ignoring her protests, he looked around to simply meet Sam hissing them to power down the lights and yells coming from the quarter's wooden door. Optimus gestured at his inner circle to avoid the range of sight from the windows as he watched Mikaela hide away. Ironhide was going to follow when a tight tug to his helm distracted him.

"What?!" He quietly snapped at Jayl whose servos were still wrapped around his horns. Navy blue optics dazzled back at him.

"What are they, Hide?" For unknown reasons, Jayl had the tendency to ask the weapon specialist the most time-consuming questions. Jazz would get the daily ones, Ratchet the difficult-language ones, Bumblebee the things-that-old-bots-would-not-understand-ones, and Optimus the philosophical ones. He was beginning to admire Prowl's capacity of handling all of those by himself. As he heard the male voice, Ron Witwicky the male Creator of the boy, step up and shout his doubts about a certain light, he huffed.

"Parents." He answered her question as Prime now told them to follow his order right now. Bumblebee clicked as he caught himself from almost tripping over the remains of the so called fountain, creating another shake. Jazz and Jayl giggled giddily as they listen to the alarmed rants of the old man. The teen's female Creator was even more amusing.

"Quick, hide." Optimus got the very curious Autobots stop their observing to actually shelter from the unaware human gazes.

"Where?" Jazz, who was sometimes more curious than Jayl or Bumblebee, made one last glance at the window only to retreat because of the advancing Mr. Witwicky. "Oh no, man!"

"Oh no!" The same phrase was repeated by the little man but with a drastically different tone. "Look at the yard, the yard is destroyed." No one would have doubt he was very bitter about it. Jazz, who was right beneath him in the parking spot of the house, fizzled around with the scout cramping again beneath the lights. Optimus tried his best to cradle against the house and not damage it for once as the Ratchet and Ironhide plastered themselves onto the side of the house as a wall. Jayl, who had the easiest time hiding beneath Optimus and besides Bumblebee, smirked at the miserably uncomfortable yellow bot who only clicked furiously.

"_That's_ for not getting me a souvenir." She grinned with a raised optic ridge. The Camaro didn't reply.

"Ugh, Judy!" The voice continued. "Better call the city, we got a full blown transformer!" Jazz looked up at the blissful man in interest at the term. "Power pole's sparking all over the place!" He sighed with certain grim. "Oh man. Yard's a waste." He swept the area with his flashlight in hand. "Trashed. Gone." He mumbled to himself.

"The parents are more irritating than I expected." Ironhide, as trigger-happy he was, activated his cannons again to point the room.

"Yeah, yeah," The medic next to him would have rolled his optics, "stop it, you rusty bucket."

"I should be allowed to take them out." The black mech decided to ignore the comment.

"Ironhide, you are fully aware we don't harm humans!" Optimus lowered to his optic level to show him a hardened expression. "What is with you?"

"Probably because he didn't get his cube of energon." Jayl babbled with a teasing tone.

"I'm just saying we could." The weapon specialist was very tolerant today, as Bumblebee and Jayl oppressed their laughter in the background online. "It'll stay as an option." Jazz didn't get away as a sturdy pede hit his sides, making him shut up.

The Autobots heard the conversation of the humans and listened with fascination, until Jayl piped up.

"Mechs...Is this a Cybertronian life signal I'm picking?" She pointed out, causing them to activate their own scanners. Since the femme was the Communications Officer of the team, she was in charge of constant surveillance involving scanners. It was indeed, but a very faint one.

"It's possibly the energy blast from Megatron contained within Archibald Witwicky's glasses." Ratchet waved their doubts off but got them on their watch again with the next phase. "But I do detect 27 organic life signals heading precisely this way..." He sent an informing glace to Optimus, who nodded.

"Autobots, transform and find cover." The bots did and scattered through different routes and wait again, leaving the Witwicky family handle with the sudden addition of organics. Being curious as ever, Jayl decided to remain close to observe human interaction against the best solution of retreating into a safe distance.

* * *

Cautious eyes darted through the small gap in the door as the door bell rang aggressively. Annoyed and his peace disturbed, Ron Witwicky opened the wooden wall that stood between him and a confident looking man. He also smelled of ego and smugness which wasn't a pretty combination.

"Ronald Wickity?" The man was wearing a suit and that was enough for Ron for hints to judge a person about. He would not like this guy.

"It's Witwicky." He corrected naturally as if he'd done it many times. He eyed his front yard full of black vans and (Oh God) _more_ guys in suits. "Who are you?"

"We're the government." The man's right arm was lifted to show a badge. "Sector Seven." Ron blinked.

"Never heard of it." He stated.

"Never will." The man put it back into his pocket, his eyes locked onto the smaller man's face. "Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky." The owner of the name felt his eye twitch. Ignoring the obvious annoyance, the man stepped up.

"May I enter the premises," his head sharply turned to meet a glaring Ronald, "sir?"

"Ron," Judy, confused, was looking around at the windows that showed her the view of outside. Men in lab coats and suits mixed into the crowd that was slowly filling the yard, using their lights. "There' guys all over the front yard." _Yes, I know it's obvious but __**still!**_She thought frantically to herself.

With the increased amount of footsteps, Mr. Witwicky realized that his brief distraction had allowed more men to enter his home. "What the heck is going on here?" He demanded as he glared back at the last one to enter.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night." The man, the smug one, took his time to turn around and begin his examination of the residence. "We think it's involved in a national security matter."

Ronald Witwicky prayed to the gods that someone would wipe that grin off his face.

* * *

Jayl had watched enough to know what was going on.

Her holomatter adjusted his aviator glasses and pretended to turn the FXD Dyna's engine to roll away, ignoring the jealous glances of some of the agents holding equipments that seeked a certain radiation that was unique to Cybertronians, comparing to other Earth substances.

It was one of the things Ratchet had warned the team about.

That along the fact that they were at Samuel James Witwicky's housing unit couldn't be a coincidence. Prowl had taught her better than believing in such things.

[Optimus,] she commed. as she passed the block of the very occupied house, [these humans know something. I smell trouble, as they put it.] Had she been in her bipedal form, her head spikes would have been lowered with worry.

* * *

**-Jayl gets her comeback for Ratchet screwing her first impression on the teens with his babysitting remark. One shove and got him zapped!**

**-I first though of putting Jayl on the roof but I'm guessing the roof won't be able to hold more than a ton. Can it?**

**-The faint Cybertronian signal. Oooh what could it be? I had Ratchet saying that it's Megatron's powerful blast (since it was strong enough to encode it, not simply project it in the air) but who knows? Wait! I do.**

**-Actually I hate this scene and the one after that, save for the Autobots hiding away from Ron's flashlight.**


	6. What Happened Last Night

**Author's Note:** LATE UPDATE! I'm sorry but I had serious block for everything. School was a barricade and my non-enthusiastic attitude lately had been preventing me from anything creative, really. Forcing myself to write and stuff is hard.

I had written the flashbacks first but I didn't want to write about the whole capture-BB scene so ta-da! Enjoy jumping around POVs!

**UniversalIndicator:** Such compliments! asdfghjkl I'll keep trying to improve and I'm happy to please you this way.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

[comm. link]

* * *

Frustrated with all her might, Maggie tried not to screech at her current situation.

She was sitting at the back of a black van with her accomplice in a crime that would have labeled her as a spy against the US government, being transported to goodness knows where. When Director Keller told her to come as his advisor and accepted her friend as her own advisor, she was only glad that at least she had earned his respect. Too bad that her situation didn't seem to be that different from an arrest. One gloomy Glen Whiteman to her left, two agents wearing the typical formal black suits in the front. It wouldn't have been that bad if they weren't like, real douche bags who treated them like criminals.

Speaking of Sector Seven...

She sent daggers at the man on her opposite and tried to emit lasers through her eyeballs at the other. She decided to dub the one driving Bob and the one with the so _frightening_ figure Fred.

The names were somehow very fitting.

Sighing, she tried to gather her thoughts as the Australian computer specialist recalled the past event that had led her up to this point.

First, a military base in Qatar had been ambushed and cleared of life in a few hours. Considering how it was full of the latest weapons and an important in-between base for the US, it was hard to imagine who had been able to manage such a swift - and she had to admit - and skillful job. And which nation was crazy enough to declare a war against the most military-inclined country of the world.

That was how she got her job of being with her colleagues in a top secret assignment of analyzing the only clue to the ruthless culprit who hadn't left any survivors. They well doing their job rather well until the Air Force One line started to emit an almost identical frequency as the first one.

Seriously, Maggie should have been awarded in noticing the second intruder.

Then the curiosity had gotten the better of her. She should be regretting her decision of smuggling data of extreme discretion but she just knew Glen would be able to break the frequency up for actual information. Despite his goofiness and free nature, the young hacker was one of the best specialists she knew and that was saying a lot.

The blonde took a glance of the said individual to only find a chubby man who seemed to be upset and frightened at the same time. His constantly moving fingers and damp skin didn't help.

"Glen," Maggie whispered gaining his nervous attention, "remember that we're their tech support. We have a chance of not going behind bars." Despite his age and shape, he somehow summoned the puppy dog face to her.

It was sort of adorable and much to the girl's horror, a ping of guilt sprouted in her mind.

"Your invasion of my private space won't be the only thing that they'll check." He whined with fingers grasping his miserable face. "Do you have any idea what I've done for the past year _alone_?" The girl blinked at him. "**Exactly!**" He hissed with a sob.

"Hey!" Fred was casting them an annoyed face with the slightest turn of his face. "We're almost at the destination so stop crying." His rough and aggressive tone was the last straw in getting steam out of her ears.

Inside Maggie's brain, tens of different threatening scenarios formed as she opened her mouth. Finger raised to point rudely? Check. Eyes widening in fury? Check. Mouth opened for explosion of nasty words? Che-

Her body stopped her as she realized that the vehicle had slowed to a stop and the fact that the windows were tinted black in prevention of sight helped in ceasing her flip out. The men had also gotten out from their respective seats. The geeky pair had a couple of seconds to send each other silent messages before their own doors opened to drag them out.

Wind blasting into her face and a patterned series of noises, Maggie took a while to take in her surroundings especially with a hand grabbing her feeble arm. Her eye twitched at the sight of a helicopter, obviously military by its looks, ready for flight in the fore coming sunset. She felt ridiculous in not recognizing the signs of the copter before and by the fact she was more concerned about it than her dangerous position.

"Hurry. Every second could kill a life." At the sound of the solemn voice and such unlikely words, the blonde faced its owner.

Bob.

She stared for a second to examine his frowning face. Typical agent with sunglasses put tidily away in his chest pocket and an earpiece. Maggie took a moment that at least Bob was all serious about this mysterious threat to the government. No scratch that, the whole country. Assured that at least he wasn't a jerk without reason, she nodded and went ahead to climb onto the aerial vehicle. Glen stopped complaining to his current captor at this sight and followed after her. He was the last person to think that Maggie Madsen was too hot to have brains and despite his earlier behavior of blaming her for everything, he trusted her.

If he had a decent excuse, he was high with all the sugar the doughnuts he had digested from.

* * *

"So," Maggie smirked at her situation, her frustration gradually slipping away from her as the warm light of the crimson sun soothed her. The teenagers on her and Glen's opposite were not expected. Judging from their smudged faces with dirt and equally dusted clothing, they had gone through something...big. The boy was the first one to break the ice, or rather the awkwardness of being in a position with the only option of staring at someone.

_Could have just given them a bath_, Maggie mused as she accepted the invitation for small talk. "What'd they get you here for?" She asked with sincere curiosity. High schoolers involved in this kind of national crisis?

* * *

_ How the __**fuck**__ did it get to this?_ Sam wondered as his eyes tiredly stared, the headphones doing little in blocking out the sound of his current mode of transportation. Before, Mikaela being right next to him would have him drooling and thanking the Gods of High Schoolers for his fortune. But having gone through a chase with a hostile alien robot, meeting the good ones and being saved by the nice ones from jerks in black, Sam could only appreciate his present situation of sitting down that had been the closest to sleep he had for the past day.

The helicopter ride with two other strangers - a fatty and a hottie, an odd combination - wasn't that great, though.

"So," The teenager tried not to sound pissed off like he was inwardly since he assumed they would be with the other duo for a while. The blonde grinned but he saw the fatigue in her eyes as well. Her smile was of relaxation.

"What'd they get you here for?" Thick accented words were heard from his headphones, something Sam found funny since the speaker was right in front of him and the talk was coming from elsewhere.

At the question, he tried to remember what had exactly happened last night. Fragments of memories triggered a mixed of feelings along with the images he slowly put together.

* * *

"-time, to talk!" Simmons scowled with blaring eyes at them. It was too late in noticing the instrument, whatever it measured, had been beeping madly. Sam could only hold onto the side handle bar of his seat as the car crashed into the one in front, the impact sending them to spin. Confused by the run, the adults panicked and even more saw as they couldn't make heads or tails with a fierce light blinding them.

"Big!" Sam's grin at their previously pathetic behavior dropped. He had figured out that it had been one of the robots but he remembered about what the agent poorly acting bad cop had tried to get answers about. _These guys know about them. _"It's big!"

Everyone started to scream at the breaking of the glass and giant metal clawed at the car's ceiling.

"I can't see it!" The shared sensation of being lifting made the passengers even more frantic as the teenagers held each other for balance.

"Shift your weight towards your front!" Yells.

"All right! All right!" Very shrieky ones.

The squeak of the metal was the only warning they have been given before the layer of steel gave out and the body was dropped to the floor. The light finally gone, Sam couldn't help but grin at the leader of the Autobots as he tossed away the piece of the car he had held.

"You are in trouble now." He leaned forward as he broke the stunned expression of the agents. Their paralyzation was replaced with horror at the word trouble. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

* * *

Sam's mouth slowly curled into a smile as Simmons and his co-workers yelled in displeasure at the liquid treatment his guardian had given them.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man." Optimus hissed gently, managing to hide laughter as Jayl giggled besides Ironhide. The men in black managed to stop their insults and demands as they heard the third voice. The feminine voice gave away the horrible shock for them.

"Is that a girl?!" One of them gasped in a whisper.

"Holy. Cow." Simmons' eyes widened in shock. _Alien robot girls. __**WHAT.**_Sam secretly nodded at the feeling. He had experienced it a couple of hours ago.

The Cybertronians decided to ignore the ignorance of the agents as Jayl did the same although she expressed her disapproval by lowering her antennas and hiding behind slowly behind Ratchet.

Chuckling, Sam accepted the object Mikaela had passed him. His jaws slightly parted at the realization that they were handcuffs.

* * *

Back to Earth as a breeze shook him, Sam blinked at the apparently Australian girl and opened his mouth.

"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." The Witwicky boy grinned at the 'wow' that the fatty gasped.

* * *

The scout screamed silently as the humans continued to spray their freezing gases. His vital systems weren't damaged nor did his spark react in danger. No, the coldness and the freezing touch of the gas seeped into his frames and immobilized him. They had slyly frozen his joints, control over his own body taken away from him.

Bumblebee dimmed his optics in an attempt to comfort himself. He tried to rethink over the latest events, wondering what had he done wrong.

* * *

He forced his pedes to tackle the cement as he slid across the floor with his hands tightening slightly around the organic bodies. His scanners revealed how scared the teenagers had been for that moment in free fall. Bumblebee didn't blame them since they had their probably first near-death experience.

"Bumblebee..!" Blue glowing optics zoomed into the boy's face that was filled with relief. The voice was chocked with gratitude. Thankfully, the scout was able to recognize the emotions thanks to his experience on Earth.

He settled them down as he commed his team. [I got them and they're fine. Thank Primus.] He sighed inwardly recalling how close their crash had been. If he had been a second late...

[Incoming!] Ironhide's warning snapped the young mech out of his daydreaming and got him into a protective stand in front of the humans who were yelling for him.

* * *

[Bumblebee..!] A feminine clear voice moaned in his head when he couldn't even think. Witwicky boy's screams now sounded distant. He squirmed as the tiny humans were actually slowing him resulting whines escaping his mouth. His bright blue optics were glowing and his vocal processor clicked in protest. The cold was seeping into his frames, causing his struggles sluggish. While fighting off the pain of the sudden stinkers and the sudden temperature drop, his optics deactivated and his mind seemingly slept away.

[..Bumblebeeeee...] The crying voice was the last thing he managed to hear.

* * *

"Fire it up, Optimus." Jazz said in a colder tone than usual. Jayl cringed at the tone of the silver mech that walked on the terrace of the building.

The lieutenant was still upset over Bumblebee but so was everyone in the team.

The five bots loomed around the white infrastructure as carefully as they could as Optimus projected the glasses' map. As the fully upgraded Autobots discussed the situation in a more strict tone, the femme slouched on the side of the building as she repeated the memory log of her last sight of the brave yellow scout.

* * *

"..Bumblebeee..!" Jayl whispered as she sobbed in the corner of the group of vehicles mobilizing on the road. The other mechs preserved their silence even as they reached their leader at the bridge. They shifted into their bipedal forms and took steps closer towards the Prime, under the structure. Optimus didn't utter a word until one furious lieutenant decided to demand some answers.

"Hang back, let me check it out." Jazz patted Jayl and swung down his way to Optimus who used his sturdy arms to climb down. "Optimus, are we gonna stand here and do nothing?" His electric visor dimmed as a pair of servos picked up gently the only positive result they had gained.

"Y-you know what humans are capable of!" The upset communications officer bursted out as she also grabbed onto the bridge's edges to get down. Ratchet was about to scold her for her ignorance when the deep rumbling voice spoke.

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans."

"But it's not _right_-"

"**Let them leave**." Optimus even added a growl as his head hang. Gentle, soft but existent. Jazz's electric visor dimmed as a pair of servos picked up gently the only positive result they had gained.

Jayl didn't question further. Being the last youngling of her generation and thus, experiencing the war's horrors to her very spark, made her understand the fate of the humans if things went from bad to worse. The Allspark, the powerful artifact it was, in Megatron's hands could degrade them into slaves or simply make them go extinct. It was fortunate for them that themselves were still alive at the moment despite their seemed doom of having the leader of the Decepticons on their planet.

She looked ahead just like the others did. The direction of where Bumblebee had been taken.

* * *

"Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This, is what he would want." A darker yet firmer tone of the Prime got Jayl's attention back. She climbed up the wall to the roof, joining Jazz who had crossed his arms.

"Optimus, I don't understand." Ironhide growled as his hand curled into fists. "_Why are we fighting so hard to save these humans?_"It wasn't annoyance nor disrespect. It was doubt. "They're primitive and violent. They decided to be hostile without even contact. Are they worth it?" At each statement, the weapon specialist's voice got deeper and sadder.

Ratchet would have agreed. Was the loss of Bumblebee worth it when these humans were the reason behind it? The question lingered as the atmosphere grew more intense, waiting for an answer.

"Were we so different?" Optimus asked back. Jazz dropped his stare, not being able to disagree. "They're a young species and they have much too learn. You have witnessed it with me, the potential and goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." The femmeling tried climbed down again to be on the same level of the elder mechs as their leader's voice continued. "Not all of them may accept us but we can give them something we will lose."

"We must destroy the cube." This was the truth that no one denied. The only way to end the war that had ravaged their home of Cybertron.

"A future." Jayl felt her spark grow cold at the thought. Without the life giving Cube, there were little, but **very **little scenarios for her race afterwards. Off-springs and sparklings were the seed for a future. The Allspark, already as legendary it was, had been the most realistic method the Cybertronians had had.

"Yes," Optimus nodded grimly and he tugged his chest, "and if all else fails, I'll reunite it with my spark."

"Which is suicide!" An angry ambulance stepped up and clenched his servos into a tightened fist. "You know it better than anyone! The Cube is of raw power and will surely offline you."

"A necessary sacrifice for this planet, old friend." The Autobot frowned not in frustration, but in sadness. "We cannot let others to pay for our mistakes." His whisper was not unheard until he let out a small grunt and a surprised Optimus looked downwards to locate the source of his discomfort, finding Jayl hugging his leg with trembling frames. Despite her young age, the youngling was able to grasp their situation and their purposes. If it weren't for the war, she would have been oblivious and ignorant.

"..It's been an honor serving with you all." It was horrible to hear it. It was Optimus declaring his own death of the nearby future. The Autobots knew that whatever the outcome, the Prime was willing to die. The tall Autobot of blue and red used his hand to comfort the small femmeling who let go. She knew that they were still in a hurry. "Autobots, roll out!"

And so, the five Cybertronians began their next steps in locating their cube of life and most likely next battle.

* * *

**-NOW we're getting to the more action-ish parts. Since it's a new thing for me, I hope I can pull it off.**

**-I'm altering dialogues and such because sometimes, they feel that they don't belong so don't think that I've made mistakes in describing precisely what happened in the movie. I WRITE with the movie playing so I can write down the stuff.**

**-Bob and Fred. HMMMMM! They may come later. There were instant characters.**

**-I'm planning in writing another TF fic. It'll be a totally new AU of a what-if-there-was-no-war situation. That means putting everyone in a non-military position unless totally so it's kinda hard. I think I'll find a beta even though I have no freaking idea how to. Still in planning stage. For information, please check my profile.**


End file.
